


don't be gone too long

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Clubs, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Flogging, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Smut, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Kissing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Switching, angst if you squint, negotiations happen behind the scenes?, use of whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: what are the odds of running into someone at a play club? someone who hasn't been in touch for almost 3 years? higher than junmyeon expected, apparently.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: exo'rotic round three





	don't be gone too long

**Author's Note:**

> title is from seventeen's song "fast pace"!
> 
> i took a little liberty with the prompt, but i hope you like it anyway >< and i've tagged a lot of things, it might seem a little intense, but i promise you it isn't!
> 
> a big big thank you to my beta A, without whom i _literally_ couldn't have finished writing this. thank you to the mods for this lovely fest!!!! and to my frens to whom i yelled about this fic because i wasn't sure about it!!! and thank you for reading this !!! i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> (Prompt #RX.002: Junmyeon enjoys his time in the dungeon with his submissive, Chanyeol. They even join in on couples nights with the other dungeon patrons. The most thrilling part of it is when Chanyeol gets to see Junmyeon submit to another dominant named Minseok.)

Becoming a patron to the club wasn’t easy. Junmyeon slaved extra days, got himself a promotion just to become a patron. _El Diablo_ is one of the most expensive clubs, every patron has to submit a couple of records, which are personally checked by the owner, and then pay a two-month advance (it’s returned whenever the patron wishes to leave). It’s expensive but it’s the only BDSM club which is considerably near to where he lives, other than this, the closest to his place is five train stops, one bus stop, and twenty-minute walk away.

Junmyeon sometimes thinks of withdrawing his monthly patron and going to the club occasionally instead, but whenever he visits the club, he’s reminded of why he likes El Diablo so much. Even if the visits are limited to once or twice a week. On Sundays, sometimes Wednesdays.

Friday evening is a first, but he doesn’t mind. Chanyeol texted him saying he needs to get his mind off his new project and play, Junmyeon just happened to have taken his work home to finish it tomorrow. It only made sense to get some gears and pick Chanyeol up on their way to the club.

He hooks the leash to the D-link on Chanyeol’s collar and puts his forefinger under Chanyeol’s chin. Chanyeol leans in, enchanted, so used to the little cues, and gives his dom a sweet little kiss. He giggles into the kiss, and Junmyeon’s heart melts just a bit. He already looks less stressed than before.

They’re in the small locker room inside, just after the entrance of the club, putting their things away, keeping things they’ll require with themselves. Chanyeol’s clothes are stuffed inside, their apartment key, a vibrating buttplug just in case, and Junmyeon’s work phone, switched off and tucked away.

“Safeword?” Junmyeon murmurs, playing with the leash with one hand, another holding Chanyeol’s.

“Seven rings.” Chanyeol replies.

Junmyeon hums. “I hope you remember your rules for tonight.”

Chanyeol nods. Another couple enters, smile a little at them in acknowledgement, Junmyeon tugs at Chanyeol’s leash as he moves out of the locker room.

It’s extravagant, so much so that it has marble floors. Chandeliers. The patrons have a separate floor if they wish to play more privately, with limited people, and they get a small pin which they can show the security to enter the private floor. The guards have a list of names, too, just in case someone isn’t wearing clothes, or if they’ve forgotten.

Chanyeol is wearing just a cute pair of black boxers (other than his collar), which cups his butt cutely. Junmyeon is wearing grey cotton trousers with evenly spaced, thin white lines making boxes, and a black shirt. The first two buttons are open, sleeves rolled back to reveal his forearms. A black shirt always makes him feel more powerful, makes him feel more grounded. He’s wearing his thin rimmed glasses instead of contacts.

There are two sets of staircases, leading to two separate sides. The left one leads to a place with a bar, little to no play, more mingling, talking, and munches. The bar has alcohol, unlike the one on the right. The right staircase leads to a place where there’s mostly public, and semi-public plays, the bar mostly has cold drinks, carbonated or otherwise, fruit juices, and snacks. No alcohol, of course.

Chanyeol hasn’t mentioned if he wants to _play_ play or just be of service, so Junmyeon leads him to the patrons’ floor.

Most of the patrons are there. Mateo, the club owner, is near the bar, talking with someone. He notices Junmyeon from across the room, and waves at him, gestures him closer. 

There’s gentle music playing, a song which seems to be a party song but it’s too soft to be one, but it isn’t good enough to be a mope-y or jazz song. Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol. He’s hunching a little, eyes on the floor, but hands nervously rubbing together.

“Posture.” He places his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, pushes on his muscle until he straightens himself, and separates his fidgeting hands. “Behind your back, hold your elbows.”

Chanyeol obeys quickly. “Sorry sir.”

Junmyeon goes straight to Mateo with a smile, orders a mocktail for himself, and a glass of water. They’ve just started, but it doesn’t hurt to keep it near.

“Kneel next to me.” He says, but he doesn’t need to check. Chanyeol is already down on the floor, next to his chair, posture perfect.

He spots a couple of familiar faces in the area. There’s Fae in a corner, wearing a full latex outfit, while her sub is in a bikini, dancing on the pole to the music. There are a couple of people sitting on the couch. In the opposite corner of Fae and her sub, someone is being spanked on their dom’s lap, gagged by what looks like spider gag.

Luhan is working on their laptop, while their dom is playing with their hair, talking to Baekhyun on the couch.

“Suho,” Mateo beams, gesturing politely at the person next to him. “Meet Xiumin, he’s a new patron.”

Junmyeon’s heart pounds against his heart. He finally looks at the person next to Mateo, and yeah, it _is_ Xiumin. Minseok. He’s suddenly aware of his posture. He rolls his shoulders back, smiles nervously at Minseok, and shakes his hand.

“Long time,” He says. Minseok’s grip is tight and confident as ever. “How are you?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Minseok takes his glass of pink liquid to his other hand, and raises it towards Junmyeon. “You?”

Mateo glances at both of them, raises an eyebrow at them. “You both know each other?”

Minseok hums, smiling knowingly at Junmyeon. “We used to live together? And went to the same club, around three years ago. We just… drifted apart, I guess.”

He leaves out the dating and being an exclusive dom/sub pair part. For their own good, Junmyeon supposes. Looking at Minseok who is still so handsome (maybe even more in three years), whose small smirk still makes Junmyeon gulp dry. Junmyeon is kind of glad their relationship didn’t end in bad terms. 

Both of them got lovely job offers in completely different places, the money they’d have to spend on travelling every weekend, the exhaustion of doing so didn’t seem worth it (it wasn’t). He’s glad they just ended things, no hard feelings. They used to text daily, for a couple of months, then Junmyeon got busy, Minseok did too.

They haven’t talked in over two and half years but Minseok has only gotten hotter, and Junmyeon kind of wants to make out with him.

“Sir,” Chanyeol calls, his voice making Junmyeon shiver. Junmyeon looks down. His sub is looking at him with a pout. “May I have some water, please?”

Junmyeon smiles, his heart becoming warm, all the nervousness disappearing. He takes the glass of water, keeps it against Chanyeol’s lips and watches him gulp the water. Junmyeon has to resist his urge to kiss Chanyeol’s glossy lips after he finishes the whole glass.. There’s a small, default pout on his lips. He’s so adorable.

His sub returns to staring at the floor, and when Junmyeon looks back at his company, Mateo is smiling creepily.

“You’re so whipped.” Mateo drops his hand near Chanyeol’s head, and asks, “Yeollie, may I pet you?”

“Answer him, Yeollie,” Junmyeon combs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, caresses Chanyeol’s forehead with his thumb to check if he’s involuntarily frowning. “Don’t look up.”

“Yes please, sir.” Chanyeol says. Leaning his elbow on the counter, Junmyeon can see the way Chanyeol’s cheeks lift when he smiles. Junmyeon takes his mocktail in one hand, uses his other hand to cup his sub’s soft cheeks, and caresses the softest part with his thumb.

Mateo, and everyone they know, enjoys petting Chanyeol a lot — for obvious reasons. Chanyeol keeps his hair well-maintained, keeps it conditioned, and it’s naturally soft, never been coloured so far. It’s in his list of rules to follow, too, because of how much he prides of his lovely hair. Junmyeon refrains from tugging on his sub’s hair on some days, the smooth hair slips out of his fingers so beautifully. It feels like an expensive, well-maintained wig.

Mateo talks to Chanyeol like he’s talking to something inanimate. Junmyeon downs the mocktail in a single gulp, nudges Chanyeol close to Mateo with his hand, and looks up at Minseok. He’s looking at the sub and Mateo with a face Junmyeon can’t read — doesn’t want to know, because he looks fond, a little in awe almost. It’s a look Junmyeon used to get, something Minseok does without his knowledge. He doesn’t feel jealous, but there’s something nasty in the pit of his stomach, something he doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“So,” His voice shakes the look off of Minseok’s face. Mateo looks at him, decides it isn’t him Junmyeon is talking to, and continues petting and talking to Chanyeol. Junmyeon smiles unsurely. “What brings you here?”

“Transferred,” Miinseok shrugs, he grins and twists his torso left to right on the seat. He always seems absent-minded when he’s talking about his work as part of HR. “That branch started dwindling, and now it’s shut down. Since the office here is a lot bigger than the last branch, there are three of us working there.”

Junmyeon hums. It’s unexpected, since it used to be a high-functioning branch of the company, but it’s been three years. “That’s… unfortunate?”

Minseok shakes his head. “The manager changed. That guy sucked at it. It’s fortunate.”

Laughter bubbles in the back of his throat, he erupts into giggles despite how much he tries to stifle it. Minseok has an amused look as he watches Junmyeon collect himself after the giggling. Junmyeon purses his lips, his face becoming warm as he steals his gaze away from Minseok, checking the time. 

“Yeollie, relax,” He reaches out and gives his sub a good head rub, pats Yeollie’s back once he’s sitting cross-legged between them. It’s harder to pet him now, but his sub pushes his head against Junmyeon’s hand, making an appreciative noise. “Would you like to stand up instead?”

Chanyeol nods. “Only if I get to stand behind you.”

By standing behind him he means drape himself over Junmyeon’s back like a cape and take a nap if he can. Junmyeon chuckles. “Alright, come here..”

Chanyeol beams and drapes himself over Junmyeon’s back eagerly. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, hums, pleased. Mateo sighs from his seat and stands up. “I’ll go greet others. I’ll talk to you later.”

Junmyeon nods. Chanyeol peers at him, but doesn’t say anything. Mateo pets Chanyeol’s hair once more before he walks away. Minseok moves closer to Junmyeon, and he’s all too aware of Minseok’s hand. But Minseok is great at talking, keeping his hands to himself even though he could’ve held Junmyeon’s hand. _Thank God,_ Junmyeon thinks, clings a little tight on Chanyeol’s hands.

***

They leave soon enough, almost right after Minseok, and Junmyeon is thinking more than usual on their way back. Chanyeol holds his waist and slumps next to him in the backseat, head on his shoulder, and happily silent.

He’s wearing proper clothes now, of course, but he switched his t-shirt for his favourite hoodie in the last minute, and Junmyeon wants to melt against him and rant about how Minseok and his presence in general made him feel when Chanyeol was busy doing his happy sub thing. It wasn’t only when his boyfriend was busy, even with Chanyeol pressed up against his back like a turtle’s shell, he felt way too many things for Minseok and about Minseok and he wants to talk about it, get it out of his body. He isn’t sure how to bring the conversation topic up, though.

They go back to their apartment, Chanyeol goes into their bedroom to just remove his jeans and wear something else if he wants to. Junmyeon goes into the kitchen, drinks three cups of water with his mind running everywhere, and when another sip of water feels like he’ll burst, he goes to the bedroom, plants himself face-down on the bed, feet still on the floor.

He feels the bed dip near his head, and looks up to find Chanyeol smiling amusedly at him. “What’s up?”

He’s wearing nothing under the hoodie, maybe he’ll sleep naked tonight. Junmyeon still isn’t sure how to bring up the topic of Minseok and his feelings though. He doesn’t want it to sound like he already likes Minseok a little too much. For all Junmyeon knows, it could be all the lovely subspace he hasn’t visited in a while, and the way Minseok used to coax him into submitting in the course of two days.

“Tired,” Junmyeon mutters. He brings his hand to Chanyeol’s bare thigh, loves the soft skin under his fingertips. He rests his hands near the end of the hoodie, drops his head back onto the bed. He mumbles into the bedsheet, with a small hope that Chanyeol will hear him anyway. “Don’t wanna move.”

“When do you ever want to move,” Chanyeol laughs. He places a nice, big hand on Junmyeon’s back, strokes the place there a little. “Change into something comfy.”

Junmyeon grumbles in response but once he’s sure Chanyeol is out of the room, he gets up, pulls himself to change his clothes. He ends up wearing Chanyeol’s t-shirt, and his knee-length shorts which are nice to look at but seem weird in pictures. That’s the only reason they’ve lasted for over six months now. He goes to the living room, finds Chanyeol sitting on the couch, his back against the armrest, ankles crossed, his laptop on his lap. His right arm is on the couch’s headrest, head resting on the heel of his palm.

“Working?” Junmyeon moves behind Chanyeol, rests his chin on Chanyeol’s head. The calendar is open, and Junmyeon knows that only because there are so many coloured boxes that it hurts his eyes. He squints at them, tries to read some words on the boxes but he only catches ‘gallery’ before Chanyeol moves the calendar to a different week.

He doesn’t bother after that, and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Food?”

“Something nice,” Chanyeol replies absently. “No takeouts today.”

“There’s some noodles left,” Junmyeon mutters and walks towards the kitchen. He stops at the door, looks back at his boyfriend once again. “Noodles and sides?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Sure.”

Neither of them are that great at cooking, but Junmyeon likes to think he’s the better one of them. He heats some of the side dishes, takes out their big pot to boil water for the noodles. It’s quiet as he moves around the kitchen, he takes out every ingredient one by one on purpose — puts one back to its place and takes another one out. It numbs his brain, makes him forget he was overthinking about something in the first place. The faint keyboard noises from time to time serve as a background noise.

He’s so lost in his own world, he fails to notice Chanyeol entering the kitchen and standing behind him. He bumps into Chanyeol, drops the salt (thankfully, it drops on the counter and nothing spills) he was holding, and jumps in his place.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Junmyeon, it’s more of a trapping, but Chanyeol’s arms are really comforting. Junmyeon sighs, pushes his face into Chanyeol’s chest, and grunts in response. Chanyeol pats his back gently. “What’s wrong?”

It should be easy to tell him. It’s always easy to tell Chanyeol anything, whether it’s something office-related, something kinky, or something which has been bugging him. It should be, but Junmyeon feels embarrassed about it. He lets himself be held for a minute, gets out of his boyfriend’s arms only when the microwave goes off annoyingly.

“I want to do a scene with Xiumin.” He takes out the dishes with a towel instead of the blue glove they have.

Chanyeol checks on the noodles, and hums. “Yeah, if you trust him.”

“I do.”

The conversation is left there in favour of setting up and eating the food. They talk about something else — Chanyeol’s newest gallery setup, his art pieces, Junmyeon’s shitty boss, his nice co-workers who don’t leave him out just because he got a promotion. It’s nice to talk about something else, think about something else for the night.

“It’s your turn to do the dishes,” Chanyeol chimes happily. He gets up from the table, leans over to peck Junmyeon’s head. “Good luck.”

“No,” Junmyeon grumbles, but Chanyeol is already on his way out. It’s annoying to wash the dishes, but it feels mind-numbing once in a while. But it doesn’t last long this time. Chanyeol comes back in two minutes later, takes out his phone, sits arm’s length away from Junmyeon — on the only part of the counter which isn’t wet.

Chanyeol swings his legs a little, looking at Junmyeon and the dishes. “So, Xiumin is Minseok, right?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t have a bad breakup,” Chanyeol’s voice has gotten softer. Junmyeon moves a little closer to him, takes a glance at him. “Then why are you so tense about him?”

“Will it be weird if I ask him?” Junmyeon knows he should be talking more. He should talk about what’s actually bothering him, and not just the small, useless thoughts which are coming to his mind. “I don’t know how to behave in front of an ex you don’t hate.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Yeah. But I don’t think it’ll be weird. He seems nice.”

Junmyeon isn’t sure if he’s happy to hear that. It’s true, Minseok wouldn’t mind — if they could have a casual conversation, it’s not too bad between them. But Junmyeon isn’t sure if it’ll go well if he talks about his feelings. Chanyeol knows, of course, he’s had a couple of crushes while dating Chanyeol, but they hadn’t been strong enough for him to want a relationship with them. But it doesn’t seem to be the case with Minseok.

“Okay,” Junmyeon mutters. He feels Chanyeol’s hand on his back, which helps a lot more than he expects.

***

Next time he sees Minseok, it’s at El Diablo again, only two weeks later. It still surprises him like the first time they met. Minseok is wearing leather pants, a loose dress shirt. He looks hot — he looks hot in every outfit. Junmyeon waves at him despite himself, gestures him to sit next to him on the couch. Even though there aren’t a lot of people playing, there are crowds wherever people are playing. Junmyeon likes the general play area more than the patrons-only room, playing is fun when the audience gets to suggest something and they say random things.

Chanyeol is between Junmyeon’s legs, getting all the head rubs he wants from his dom. He’s wearing his new collar, which looks more like a choker from a distance. It’s simple, just a leather strap with an O link, there’s no leash attached to it currently. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be interested in socializing, but he does greet his friends, stays on the carpet most of the time.

Minseok comes to him after watching a scene in the corner. Junmyeon feels a little nervous when Minseok sits next to him, their knees touching unintentionally. Minseok doesn’t move his leg, and Junmyeon doesn’t either. They’ve been comfortable like this in the past. It still seems to be valid right now. 

“Yeollie,” Junmyeon tilts Chanyeol’s head, smiling fondly as Chanyeol whines and tries to bury his face in his dom’s thighs. “Say hi, come on, don’t be rude.”

Minseok chuckles. “Hi Yeollie, I’m Xiumin.”

Chanyeol looks at the other dom curiously, then smiles. “Hello.”

Junmyeon knows he can’t coax anything more out of him, he’s had a terrible day. He likes being awfully quiet after a scene, sleep most of the time, but it’s only 7:20PM, so he continues petting Chanyeol, and turns his attention to Minseok.

Before he can open his mouth, Chanyeol speaks again. “Your pants are really nice. They look good on you.”

“Thanks,” Minseok beams, he reaches near Chanyeol’s hair, and asks. “May I?”

Chanyeol, to Junmyeon’s surprise, nods. Minseok ruffles Chanyeol’s hair, looking content in doing so, and smiles wider. His gummy smile makes Junmyeon’s knees buckle, his body stiffens for a split second. Minseok runs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “Your hair is really soft.”

“He takes care of it,” Junmyeon chuckles. “More than himself, sometimes.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol pouts. “That was mean of you, sir.”

Junmyeon leans down and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Was it, Yeollie?”

“It was!” Chanyeol turns to Minseok with a huge pout on his face. Junmyeon wants to kiss it off his face. His lips aren’t swollen anymore, but they’re still glossy. Every part of Chanyeol is so kissable, Junmyeon doesn’t know how he controls his urges around him. “Wasn’t it mean? Sir can be really mean.”

Minseok glances at Junmyeon with a smirk on his face. He nods, pets Chanyeol’s hair more. “It’s so mean of him. Like, super mean.”

Junmyeon pouts at him. “I thought you’d be on my side.”

“Why would I be on anyone’s side other than this cutie?” Chanyeol makes a happy noise, shyly buries his face into Junmyeon’s thighs. He gets flustered so easily. Minseok coos at him, ruffles his hair once more. “See? Don’t tell me you can resist him.”

Junmyeon pets Chanyeol’s nape, his chest swelling like a balloon when he looks at Chanyeol slowly lifting his head, cheeks pink, looking clueless about what to do next. He glances at Minseok with a sigh. “I can’t either.”

He turns his attention back to Minseok. “You _do_ look great, hyung.”

“Thank you,” Minseok smiles shyly at him. Junmyeon can count on his hands the number of times Minseok has been shy, because it’s usually a confident person — he knows to take compliments, and the only thing that makes him shy is talking about cute kitchen aprons. Minseok glances around the room once. “I’m waiting for someone.”

Junmyeon’s ears perk. “A sub?”

“Yeah,” Minseok checks his watch. “He should be here in ten minutes? I was a little jittery so I came in early.”

“Jittery about the scene or…” Junmyeon knows he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s been three years since they’ve talked, people change in the span of two days, yet everything Minseok does seems to surprise him more than he expects. Maybe he should stop expecting the same old Minseok.

“About everything,” Minseok shrugs. “He approached me out of blue, we discussed, and now we’re doing it.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon nods. He hasn’t changed too much after all. “Do you think this could’ve been a bad idea?”

Minseok shakes his head. “No, it’s just…”

“Out of your comfort zone?” Junmyeon offers. He hears Chanyeol make a soft noise, and when he looks down at him, Chanyeol is leaning his head against his palm. He smiles and begins petting him again. “You can talk to him more once he’s here, you know?”

Minseok gives him an amused smile. “I know, Junmyeonnie. I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry so much about me.”

It makes him flustered. His face and ears become uncomfortably hot, he squirms in his place, looks at Chanyeol’s hair and his chest harness to avoid eye contact. Chanyeol’s harness fits snugly on him, the black leather straps blend well with the black t-shirt, the metal rings and studs keeping the whole thing together stand out more.

“Sir thinks so much,” Chanyeol says. Junmyeon looks at him, but Chanyeol is looking at Minseok as he talks. “I can hear his brain whirring mechanically sometimes.”

“Right?” Minseok giggles. “I worry for his poor brain.”

“Both of you stop ganging up on me!” Junmyeon whines. “One of you is supposed to be my friend, and the other is supposed to be my sub who doesn’t like talking after a scene.”

Minseok raises his hand. “I’m withdrawing myself from the friendzone.”

Junmyeon fakes a gasp. “Betrayal.”

“Not so much if I,” Chanyeol leans his chin on Junmyeon’s legs. “Withdraw from subzone!”

“I’ve lost everything tonight,” Junmyeon sighs. He pats Chanyeol’s cheek. “This was fun while it lasted, Yeollie, I’ll go home and mope with my purple blanket.”

“But that’s my blanket!” Chanyeol protests. He gets on his knees and throws his whole upper body on Junmyeon, an attempt to stop him from leaving. “You’re not touching my blanket.”

Junmyeon is busy laughing, Chanyeol ends up making himself comfortable next to his dom, both legs in his lap, head against his shoulder. Even though he’s folded weirdly, Junmyeon knows he finds this position comforting, so he doesn’t ask him to change into something better for his body. He lets Chanyeol play with his one hand.

“Hyung, do you think we could exchange numbers?” He asks, and somehow gets the courage to look Minseok in the eye. 

He feels Chanyeol pause his movements for a second, then he holds Junmyeon’s hand in both of his, squeezing it reassuringly. Junmyeon is glad he isn’t nervous like before. 

“Oh,” Minseok seems to be surprised. He quickly recovers and pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and passes it to Junmyeon. “Here.”

He’s halfway through saving his number when he looks at Chanyeol, then at Minseok. “Yeollie’s?”

Minseok shrugs. “It’s on him.”

Junmyeon nods, then looks at his sub. Chanyeol looks at him for a moment, his lovely eyes a little wide, seemingly concerned. “Not now,” he mutters, then quickly adds. “It’s nothing against you, but I don’t know you that well.”

“No, no, it’s okay~” Minseok pats Chanyeol’s leg. “I understand.”

“I’m—” Junmyeon gives Chanyeol a look, stopping him from apologizing. He hums, looking at Junmyeon with such pretty eyes. He’s obviously worried about his words rubbing on Minseok the wrong way. Junmyeon pecks Chanyeol’s forehead, frees his hand from Chanyeol’s bigger ones and places it on Chanyeol’s cheek. 

Junmyeon finishes saving his number and gives it back to Minseok. “My phone is in the locker, so text me instead?”

Minseok nods.

***

They’ve stopped at a red light when Chanyeol asks. “Were you flirting with Xiumin earlier?”

Junmyeon freezes for a second. He hears his heartbeat in his ears, he looks at the countdown near the traffic lights, and takes a deep breath. They have another minute of waiting. He calms himself quickly by reminding himself that Chanyeol wouldn’t mind, he knows his boyfriend, they’ll be fine. 

“I wasn’t,” He glances at Chanyeol. “Why?”

“Your flirting is bad,” Chanyeol is playing something on his phone. Junmyeon has no idea how he manages to do that, how he doesn’t get nauseous if he doesn’t look forward. “It’s terrible. I was cringing the whole time thinking you were flirting.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Well, I wasn’t, but thanks for pointing it out.”

“That’s what boyfriends are for,” Chanyeol looks at him with a huge grin. “To make sure you flirt with others properly.”

The signal turns green and Junmyeon starts the engine. He knows those words aren’t meant in a bad way, yet something in Junmyeon’s chest twists painfully, makes him a little worried. He faintly remembers the several fights he’s had with his other partners, but Chanyeol is different. He knows it’ll be okay, but he can’t help the small pinch of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. His heart pounds against his chest throughout the rest of the ride, until they’re at the door.

“Yeollie,” He twists the knob, letting Chanyeol go in first. Chanyeol hums in response. “About what you said in the car.”

“About the scene?” Chanyeol asks.

“No, about my flirting,” Junmyeon watches Chanyeol check on his drying painting. “I’ll… not do it if it bothers you.”

It comes out more scared than he intends to. He isn’t scared, just nervous. He knows Chanyeol won’t say anything bad. Chanyeol puts his painting back and walks to him quickly, wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, looking at him worriedly. “That’s not what I meant, Junmyeon.”

“I know,” Junmyeon chuckles, the nervousness dissipating a little. He holds Chanyeol’s arms, leans in closer. “I know, Yeollie, I just got a little nervous.”

“Oh-” They hug, squeeze each other. Chanyeol pats Junmyeon’s head. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Junmyeon holds Chanyeol’s nape and pulls him down a little, kisses his lips. “Don’t apologize, okay?”

Chanyeol steals another kiss and chuckles a little. “But your flirting is bad, I’m not apologizing for that.”

“If you think about it,” Junmyeon grins.

Chanyeol glares at him. “No.”

“It’s kind of your fault for being so hot. I’ve been with you for one and a half years, I’ve forgotten flirting.”

“You just have a terrible memory,” Chanyeol groans. He lets Junmyeon go, and picks up his finished canvas. “And don’t try to blame everything on your age.”

“But I _am_ old,” Junmyeon hugs Chanyeol from behind, walks with his boyfriend just to annoy him. “You can’t hold it against me for the terrible memory.”

“I’m old too, hyung,” Chanyeol huffs, smiling. “I don’t even know why I like you anymore.”

***

Junmyeon sits near the row of paintings, watches Chanyeol and other employees move the paintings to their displays. He’s texting Minseok, checking his work emails, checking Chanyeol’s emails if there’s anything urgent.

He hears Chanyeol’s heavy boots click on the floor, becoming louder and louder as he comes closer. He doesn’t seem tired, but there are beads of sweat on the sides of his face, his hair beginning to stick against his forehead. Chanyeol stands in front of him, bends for a kiss. This is a bad excuse for a date, Junmyeon knows, but both of them have been so busy with their work.

“You can remove your hoodie,” Junmyeon says before pressing a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. He tilts his head up to look at Chanyeol’s sweaty, grinning face. “There’s no update from the company, though. And two of the artists want to come.”

Chanyeol glances at the laptop open, and nods. “But I don’t want to remove the hoodie.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Don’t call me if you die of heatstroke.”

“You’re not my emergency contact, don’t worry.” Chanyeol walks away laughing. He stops in his steps, comes back and squats in front of Junmyeon. “You didn’t do it.”

Junmyeon laughs, leans in and presses another kiss on his lips. “Good boy.”

Chanyeol nods, pecks Junmyeon’s forehead and goes back to working. Junmyeon goes back to checking his email, updating anything that needs to be, slowly writing the new document. He almost forgets about his phone until it chimes loudly. It’s from Minseok.

They were discussing Minseok’s recent scene, and his favourite scenes. Junmyeon stares at the recent text for a second, trying to decide what is the best way to ask him. It takes him five minutes and a _[busy?]_ from Minseok to type it out. He locks the phone as soon as he sends it, closes the laptop and quickly goes next to Chanyeol.

“I asked him,” He says when Chanyeol looks at him. “I’m a little nervous.”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply until the piece is hung properly in the golden frame. He adjusts it, steps back with Junmyeon to take a proper look at it. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“It’s wonderful,” Junmyeon hums. He searches for a sign on the canvas, but he can’t find it. “They didn’t sign it?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Some don’t. We’re sticking their name below this anyway.”

“Won’t that ruin this theme?”

“Nah, it’ll just look cleaner,” Chanyeol shrugs. He checks his watch. “Lunch?”

They go back to the paintings, all the employees already packing up their bags for lunch. Chanyeol’s team is hard-working, they all share a love for art, which makes the atmosphere more lively than Junmyeon’s office. They move out quickly, some of them finger-gun Chanyeol and him while leaving. It takes five minutes for all the employees to leave, and they’re alone with the yet to be displayed paintings. Junmyeon puts the laptop back in the bag, slings it over his shoulder, holds Chanyeol’s dirty gloves and his small bag while he removes the hoodie.

He’s wearing a chest harness over the t-shirt today, just for fun.

“Do you want me to remove it?” Junmyeon places the bag and gloves on the table, tugs at the harness and starts unbuckling it. “You’re going to die of heatstroke sooner or later.”

Chanyeol hums indifferently. “What did he say?”

Junmyeon stops his movements for a second. “Uh, I haven’t checked it.”

“Junmyeon,” Chanyeol sighs. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“But—”

“I know,” Chanyeol cups his cheeks, squeezes them. “But Minseok doesn’t deserve that.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Yes, but—”

“Junmyeonnie,” Chanyeol coos. Junmyeon removes the harness, dumps it on Chanyeol’s bag. That nickname always makes him feel nice, a little like a warm hug with hot chocolate in his hands. “Would you like it if you were on the other side?”

“No,” Junmyeon mutters. This trick wouldn’t work if it were anyone else. It’s only Chanyeol who can talk sense into him without making him more nervous, or make him feel bad for whatever he’s done. “Fine. I’ll check.”

They lock the gallery, and go straight to the small restaurant right around the corner. Junmyeon grips his phone tightly until they’ve settled down, then checks the messages.

Oh. Well, that’s nice.

“What did he say?” Chanyeol holds his hand and turns the phone towards himself. He beams reading the message. Chanyeol tangles their legs, patting Junmyeon’s hand. “There. That went okay, didn’t it?”

***

“Hold it there, Chanyeollie,”

Chanyeol whimpers, tears pooling in his eyes as he brings the vibrator down again, presses it against his cock and whines helplessly. Junmyeon would’ve taken pity on him, but it’s so fun to see his sub writhe and shake as his orgasm hits him. Junmyeon is fucking him slow, kneeling between his sub’s long legs, hands on his hips.

The ropes came off a few minutes before Junmyeon started fucking him, because Chanyeol refuses to stretch his body unless it’s a long scene and his muscles get cramped too quickly. Chanyeol’s thighs shake so beautifully, Junmyeon can’t help but tease a finger down his inner thighs.

It makes Chanyeol yelp, look at him with a frown. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “You’ve got something to say, Yeollie?”

The frown turns into a pout. “No, sir.”

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Junmyeon takes the vibrator from Chanyeol’s hands, nudges it against his balls for fun. Chanyeol gasps loudly, wiggling and giggling as he stares at Junmyeon. He switches it to a higher level and gives it back to him. “If you remove it once more, you won’t like the punishment, baby.”

Chanyeol is too busy giggling to mind the threat, but he presses it against his dick anyway. His giggles turn into soft moans, his legs flex involuntarily, and they tighten around Junmyeon.

It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to orgasm, but Chanyeol is still shaking, still on the edge, but unable to cum at all. Junmyeon discards the condom first, then strokes Chanyeol’s cock, takes the vibrator from his sub’s hand and presses it the spots he knows Chanyeol is sensitive.

“You’re such a good boy, Yeollie,” Junmyeon coos, watching Chanyeol grind into his hand. “You’ll cum for me, won’t you? Be the best boy you are, cum for sir, show me how much of a good boy you can be.”

Chanyeol slurs out a ‘yessir’ but it takes him a little more time to cum. He isn’t fully in subspace even after he cums, but they had agreed on a lighter scene so Junmyeon isn’t surprised when Chanyeol recovers quickly and agrees for a quick shower.

“You’re joining me,” Chanyeol announces, then clings onto Junmyeon’s forearm. “I was a good boy today.”

“You were,” Junmyeon sighs. He loses so fast when it’s a playful, silent competition but Chanyeol’s cute little cheer makes it worth it. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, kisses him leisurely, still kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him closer, and leans back a little. Junmyeon pulls back from the kiss. “If my body even touches the bed I’ll fall asleep.”

“You’re kneeling on the bed,” Chanyeol points out.

Junmyeon grumbles. “I still stand by the statement. Let’s go take a shower.”

The best part of aftercare is that Chanyeol loves receiving kisses — especially on his cheeks, and he curls up against whatever is available next to him once he’s sleepy. He eats a lot more than usual, sleeps better even if they don’t do their nightly flogging session.

They don’t get handsy in the shower, Junmyeon would be sad about it if he didn’t have a beaming Chanyeol rushing him towards the kitchen.

“I want to eat something spicy,” Chanyeol is hugging from behind as they walk into the kitchen. “If we don’t have something spicy, let’s order takeout?”

Junmyeon thinks of teasing Chanyeol about his ‘I’ll eat healthy’ goal stuck on the wall, but he’s pretty sure his heart is too weak for the devastating pout he’ll be met with. He nods, pulls away from Chanyeol and stops the whine by pressing a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s soft cheek. He gently pushes Chanyeol into one of the kitchen chairs. “Wait here for me.”

Chanyeol nods, although he clearly wasn’t happy to let go yet. Junmyeon quickly searches their fridge, their cabinets. He turns to Chanyeol, goes up to him and holds him against his chest before speaking. “We’ll order.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol rests his cheek against Junmyeon’s chest, sighs in contempt. “Something spicy.”

“Something spicy,” Junmyeon assures. “Lets go to the living room, yeah? You need to check your emails, and call someone.”

Chanyeol sighs again. “Right.”

***

They watch a movie while eating their dinner, and the movie doesn’t end even after they’re done eating. Junmyeon hasn’t been able to sit through a movie since forever. Chanyeol easily pushes his laptop off his lap to let Junmyeon sit there instead, lean his head against his shoulder.

“I’m taking a nap,” He declares, and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s throat. He likes kissing Chanyeol so much. Not just his lips. His cheeks, his forehead, his throat, his shoulders, his collarbone, his butt — all of him. It’s like a therapeutic thing to kiss him. “Don’t move too much.”

“We have a bed,” But Chanyeol’s arms are already around him, to make sure he doesn’t fall. “Is it comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon wiggles a little for emphasis. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Junmyeon can hear Chanyeol smiling. “But I’d like to remind you of the bed we have.”

“It has a name, you know? Call it Park Chanyeol or don’t acknowledge it at all. It’s rude.”

Chanyeol smacks his back, little to no effort in actually hurting his boyfriend. The conversation drops there, Junmyeon starts drifting but he’s awake once he hears his phone chime loudly. Junmyeon moans in agony.

“Yeollie, check my phone for me, please.”

The movie continues in the background, Junmyeon keeps his eyes closed but can’t fall asleep. It could be work, updates on their on-going legalities of the new freelancers the company wants to hire.

“It’s from Minseok,” Chanyeol says. “He says he’s free next Saturday and Sunday.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon opens his eyes, slides off Chanyeol’s lap, and gestures at the phone. “That’s nice.”

“For the scene?” Chanyeol passes him the phone. Junmyeon nods, he sits on the couch behind Chanyeol, keeps his legs on either of Chanyeol’s body, and pets him absently as he starts texting Minseok. Chanyeol rests his head against Junmyeon’s knee.

They’ve discussed what the scene will be like before, Chanyeol also knows what’s going to happen, and Minseok knows that he does. They decided the date can be considered later since they’re both a little busier these days. He checks his own schedule. He has only two hours of work next Saturday.

 _[Great! Where do you want to go?]_ Minseok replies. Junmyeon grins a little. Minseok has become more enthusiastic about texting, he uses more exclamation marks and emojis now, it’s endearing.

 _[the club?]_ Junmyeon suggests. He chews on his lower lip as he waits for the reply.

_[Wouldn’t a house be more comfortable for the scene?]_

Now that he thinks about it, Minseok is right. A private place would be easier, since they’re still taking it slow. He looks at Chanyeol, who is immersed in the movie, and gently tugs at his hair.

“Do you have work next Saturday?” Junmyeon licks his lips. “I mean, are you going to work here or going to the gallery?”

“I’m working here,” Chanyeol replies without looking at him. “Why, do you want me to leave?”

“No, no, just checking in.” Junmyeon pats Chanyeol’s head. “Go back to watching.”

_[it’ll have to be your house, yeollie’s working that day :/]_

_[You guys live together?]_

Junmyeon doesn’t expect that question at all. He stares at it for a moment, then replies. _[yeah]_

_[Oh. My house it is, then!]_

***

He ends up more nervous than he expects on Saturday. He finishes his work without any problem, but as he tries to think of something to wear before the scene, his mind goes blank. Chanyeol is busy painting a new piece in the living room as Junmyeon paces around the room four to five times before he marches out to ask for help.

“Chanyeol,” His voice trembles just a little. Chanyeol hums, still painting away on his canvas. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“I thought Minseok picked it out for you,” Chanyeol sets the brush down and looks at him.

“He did, but that’s for the scene. What do I wear before it?”

Chanyeol stares at him for a moment, then chuckles fondly. “Wear your pink t-shirt, and… jeans?”

“Okay,” He rubs his palms together, takes a step towards the bedroom, takes a step back. He pouts at Chanyeol. “I’m nervous.”

Chanyeol gets up from his chair and comes near him. He places a hand on Junmyeon’s back and guides him back to the bedroom. “That’s okay. It’s your first scene as a sub and with Minseok in a while. Don’t worry too much.”

Junmyeon takes out his pink t-shirt, his black jeans. He puts on the t-shirt first then asks Chanyeol, “Should I put on a belt?”

“It’s coming off anyway,” Chanyeol shrugs.

Junmyeon nods. He puts his jeans on, and feels a lot better when Chanyeol sneaks his hand into his back pocket.

“Nice butt,” Chanyeol grins. “Don’t be nervous, people with nice butts can never go wrong.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, scoffs at him, but there’s a smile stretched on his face. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I know,” Chanyeol pulls him a little closer, his lips hovering above Junmyeon’s. “I’m great at everything.”

“You are.” Junmyeon stares at the strands of hair sticking on Chanyeol’s forehead, his pretty eyes which are stuck on Junmyeon’s lips, the small stroke of pale blue on his forearm. He presses their lips together, just for a moment, and pats Chanyeol’s cheeks as he pulls away to smirk. “The only thing you aren’t good at is getting rid of my nervousness.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol scowls. “You’re not nervous anymore, don’t lie.”

“I’m actually more nervous,” Junmyeon sighs. “You’ll have to drive me to Minseok’s house.”

Chanyeol gapes at him, more unamused than shocked. “Why can’t you just ask?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Junmyeon giggles.

***

He’s still a little sleepy after the nap. He finds Minseok sitting on the other side of the bed, working seriously on his laptop, his glasses on. He notices Junmyeon, and smiles so wide, showing his teeth and gums. Junmyeon’s heart flips a little. Junmyeon grumbles to himself. It’s too early to be feeling these things.

“Slept well?” Minseok asks, he reaches out and runs his hand through Junmyeon’s hair. “I’ll make dinner if you’re hungry.”

“How long did I sleep?” Junmyeon wiggles closer to him. He’s still naked under the blanket, but he’s wiped clean. Minseok lets him snuggle against his thigh, extends his leg so Junmyeon can cling onto it. Junmyeon hums, looks at Minseok. “I’m not hungry yet.”

“Two hours, it’s only 6pm right now. Do you want to talk about the scene?” Minseok keeps looking between the laptop and him, like he can’t decide which one to pay attention to.

“You can finish your work,” Junmyeon props himself up on his elbows, makes a 90 degree turn, and rests his head on Minseok’s shin. “I’ll sleep more.”

“You won’t sleep tonight,” Minseok chuckles. “It’s not important, anyway. Get up for a minute, Junmyeonnie.”

He fakes a frown as he gets up, but it disappears as soon as Minseok presses the rim of a glass of water against his lips. He can drink by himself, he isn’t feeling boneless anymore, but Minseok finds comfort in helping so he lets him tip the glass of water as he drinks. It feels nice. Minseok smiles fondly once the glass is empty.

“Well done,” Minseok puts his laptop aside. “Do you want to eat? Or take a shower?”

“I think I’ll take a shower.”

Minseok nods. “I’ll keep your clothes here, so come to the kitchen once you’re dressed.”

Junmyeon nods. He almost forgets he’s naked until Minseok hands him a towel. He wraps it around his waist and hurries into the bathroom, mostly out of embarrassment of having forgotten his nakedness. 

The bathroom gives him a deja vu of Minseok’s previous apartment bathroom. It could be because everything is arranged similarly, but Junmyeon can’t put a finger on it yet. He turns the shower on and stands under it, letting his hair get wet. He can’t help but think of the one time Minseok joined him in the shower, only because both of them were too exhausted, their clothes too sticky and sweaty for any of them to wait.

He faintly remembers pressing Minseok against the cold tiles and kissing him, his thumbs caressing Minseok’s hips, their bodies pressed together because the tiles were too cold for Minseok to stay like that for a long time.

When he lathers his body with soap, he thinks of Chanyeol’s bigger hands clinging onto his shoulders as he lather his stupidly giant (and hot) body. Junmyeon wonders what it might be like to have both of them there.

Minseok might not join in the shower, but he doesn’t mind staying in the bathroom and watching. He’d team up with Chanyeol and make Junmyeon suffer, that’s a given, but maybe he’ll get to kiss both of them. Junmyeon would kiss Chanyeol because he’s right there, looking at anything with his pretty eyes and pretty lips, and Minseok would wait patiently for his turn once the shower stops.

Junmyeon dries himself with the towel, comes out of the bathroom and finds his sweatpants and tank top on the bed. He wears them and lingers in the bedroom, struggling to imagine Minseok and Chanyeol make out. Minseok wasn’t into tall guys before, but if he is now — or maybe it’d help his imagination if he saw them sitting next to each other?

He takes his phone from Minseok’s work desk, and goes to the kitchen. He smells chicken the moment he steps into the kitchen. Making a beeline to Minseok, who is wearing a floral apron, Junmyeon can’t resist wrapping his arms around Minseok’s waist and squeezing him. He doesn’t tell Minseok he looks cute, though. “It smells nice here.”

“Thanks,” Minseok grins, turning his head only a little to look at Junmyeon. “Go sit, it’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Junmyeon quickly obeys. He sits on the chair, crosses his ankles, opens his phone to stop thinking about kissing the grin off Minseok’s face. His face must be pink now, because of the hot shower and the lovely thought. Thank goodness Minseok isn’t looking at him. 

He has a couple of spam messages, one work email, and a message from Chanyeol.

 _[i can’t pick you up from minseok’s house]_ reads the first message. _[i had to go to the gallery, i’ll be home by 8]_ it’s followed by two frowning emojis.

Junmyeon tells him it’s okay, and that he hopes there’s nothing bad happening in the gallery. He could take a cab, but he doesn’t have enough money in his wallet. He checks his emails first, deletes the spams, checks his social media for no reason.

When Minseok brings two plates of chicken and rice to the table, he gets up, brings the side dishes, and then tells him. “Hyung, Yeollie can’t pick me up and I, um, I hope we are at the stage of borrowing money from each other? Because I don’t have enough for a cab in my wallet.”

“Oh,” Minseok blinks. “I can drop you home, if it doesn’t bother you.”

Junmyeon considers it for a moment. “If it’s not a burden to you.”

“It isn’t,” Minseok smiles like he’s amused. Junmyeon’s heart is suffering so much tonight. “Let’s eat?”

Junmyeon doesn’t understand how someone can be so attractive, and have such attractive smiles.

***

He wakes up sweaty in his own bed, everything seems like a dream, but Chanyeol’s legs tangled with his confirm that it isn’t. He squints at their digital clock which reads 4:29AM. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He remembers inviting Minseok in, talking to him with juices in their hands, he remembers bringing Minseok in every room for a little tour. The last thing he remembers is laying on the bed, after Minseok told him he has to use the bathroom.

He shakes Chanyeol a little, and whispers. “Hey, when did you come back?”

Chanyeol cracks open a single eye, pulls him closer. His voice is scratchy. “At eight. You were asleep. Minseok-hyung stayed until I came back.”

“Since—” Junmyeon yawns loudly. “Since when do you call him hyung?”

“Junmyeon,” Chanyeol grumbles. “Let me sleep.”

After a second of staring through the dark, he tucks himself under Chanyeol’s chin, his arms squished between their bodies. He pulls the blanket over his shoulders, snuggles into the warmth. “I don’t think I can fall asleep.”

But he falls asleep anyway.

***

The topic doesn’t come up until they sit down for breakfast. Sundays are usually lazy, the morning passes way too quickly and the evening is spent without either of them going out. Junmyeon asks him about the gallery situation first thing in the morning, when he’s brushing his teeth and Chanyeol is shaving.

Chanyeol assures him it wasn’t something bad, just a few last-minute things someone forgot and told him that minute. He’s no longer mad, but he says he plans on having an email conversation with him about it. It’s happened only once before, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be too rattled about it anyway.

It’s almost 11AM when Junmyeon is done with making eggs and rice, the broth Chanyeol made is still steaming. They take it out to the living room, sit with their backs against the couch, food on the floor instead of the coffee table, and Chanyeol puts on a Ghibli movie.

“Wait,” Junmyeon holds the remote before Chanyeol can start the movie. “What did you and Minseok do last night?”

Chanyeol giggles. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know!” Junmyeon tosses the remote on the couch behind, starts eating his food. “You called him hyung all of a sudden. I need to know what happened.”

“Get your brain out of gutter,” Chanyeol laughs.

“I wasn’t—”

“We talked a little,” Chanyeol cuts him off. He takes a small bite of the fried egg, chews a little before continuing. “We exchanged numbers, and I let him flog me. He said he’ll feel bad about making you pass out like that later on? And he uses the same number system we do!”

Junmyeon stares at his rice bowl for a second, letting the words settle in. It’s very Minseok of him to offer to do the routine, and the number system doesn’t surprise him — he adopted the system from Minseok, after all. He nods after a beat. “Okay. I’m glad you didn’t miss out on the routine.”

Chanyeol looks at him, takes the remote from the couch. “You seem like you have something more to say.”

“Well,” Junmyeon pauses to think about it. Chanyeol isn’t polyromantic like him. At least he hasn’t talked about it. “Do you think you like Minseok-hyung? Like another partner?”

It’s clearly something Chanyeol doesn’t expect. He almost breaks the use-and-throw chopsticks by keeping his bowl of rice on the floor clumsily. “Huh?”

“A boyfriend, Yeollie,” Junmyeon chuckles, pets Chanyeol’s slightly heated nape. He notices the red ears, too, but doesn’t comment on it. “Do you think you could have feeilngs for Minseok-hyung like a boyfriend?”

“I know,” Chanyeol pulls away from Junmyeon’s hand. “I just didn’t expect you to ask that.”

“You exchanged numbers with him pretty quickly,” Junmyeon shrugs. “You’ve never really done that. And you let him flog you too.”

“I think he’s pretty nice, that’s all. I can’t like more than one person at a time.”

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah, I understand.”

There’s silence between them. The movie finally starts, they start eating too. But only ten minutes into the movie, Chanyeol pauses it again, and turns to him. “Does that mean you like him?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon takes a big sip of water. “How did you conclude that?”

“I’m not concluding anything, I was just asking.” Chanyeol gives him an evil smirk. “You do like him.”

He’s suddenly so flustered he forgets to chew and swallows the rice in his mouth. The rice gets stuck in his throat, he ends up having a coughing fit while Chanyeol laughs at him. He doesn’t even offer water! Or pat his back! Or tell him to do something to make the coughing stop!

Junmyeon can finally breathe after a minute of struggling. He downs two glasses of water, and glares at Chanyeol when he feels normal again. “I could’ve died, Chanyeol.”

He gets only more laughter in response.

***

Junmyeon admits it only a minute before their nightly flogging session. He combs through the tails of the flog, watching Chanyeol remove his t-shirt and pants, keeping his cute blue boxers on. He kneels in front of the chair with a cushion, leaning his elbows on the cushion. His posture is more relaxed, he’s leaning on the cushion more too. They only have a black leather flog in their apartment, the handle grip smaller and rougher than a normal one.

“I do kind of like him,” Junmyeon stands up, flicks his wrist, gets a good feel of the flog in his hand. He holds the tails in his free hand, combs through the tails, runs them from Chanyeol’s shoulders to his back. He does it only once, then whips it next to Chanyeol’s torso to let him know he’s starting. “Minseok-hyung. I kind of like him.”

The first one is barely a touch, just a little tickle, which makes Chanyeol’s tense posture loosen a little. “You want to give me a number?”

Chanyeol nods. It’s a simple system. One and two for a lower-leveled strength of the hit, three for a perfect one, four and five for strong. It never goes beyond five. Five usually makes Chanyeol’s back reddish for three days, it’s only for punishment — which has been rare since day one. 

The first strike isn’t too strong, just a two for Chanyeol, but surprisingly, his sub holds up a single finger.

“One?” He tries a little harder, and that’s usually a four. Chanyeol shows him three fingers instead.

“Three?” Junmyeon chuckles a little. “What has Minseok-hyung done to you in a single day, Yeollie?”

He continues without waiting for a reply. He keeps up the strength and a pace until the flog starts to leave pinkish marks on his back. He stops, keeps the flog on the bed, strokes Chanyeol’s back with one hand while another wraps around Chanyeol’s waist. He leans his cheek on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Feeling okay?” He murmurs, gently coaxing Chanyeol into standing up. He’s already sleepy, and definitely floating just a little. 

Tucking Chanyeol into bed takes only a couple of minutes. He puts the flog back into the closet, hanging it behind the small row of suits, and he switches off the lights before he snuggles into the bed. Chanyeol, of course, is automatically next to him, his back against Junmyeon’s chest.

Junmyeon holds Chanyeol’s waist, throws his leg on Chanyeol’s thighs, and pecks his shoulder. “You did good today, Yeollie. You’re a good boy.”

Chanyeol makes a happy, squeaky noise. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to keep talking or are you ready to sleep?”

There’s silence from Chanyeol. Junmyeon closes his eyes, thinking Chanyeol is already asleep, but he jolts a little when Chanyeol suddenly asks, “What does it mean for us?”

“About what?” Junmyeon holds him tighter. He sounds a little worried, or maybe a little unsure. Something bad is all Junmyeon can point out. 

Chanyeol leans away, switches on the lights again. They wince a little, squint their eyes for a second, and Chanyeol turns to face Junmyeon. Their position doesn’t change much, but he looks so lost as he asks again. “You like Minseok-hyung too, now, does that change anything between us?”

“No,” Junmyeon thinks about kissing him for some reason, but decides against it. They need to talk about. “It doesn’t change anything. Unless, uh, you want it to.”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol pouts, and this time, Junmyeon kisses it away. “But after you ask Minseok-hyung out?”

“It doesn’t change anything even then, Yeollie,” Junmyeon cradles Chanyeol’s head, kisses his forehead, then his nose. “Nothing changes unless you want it to.”

Chanyeol’s experience with polyamourous relationships is limited to one, he struggled to develop feelings towards someone else, and it wasn’t a messy relationship like Junmyeon’s have been. But the concept of poly relationships is still a new thing to him. He might be fine with the idea of it, but if he realizes later that he can’t (or doesn’t want to) share a partner— Junmyeon shakes his head. Let’s not go there.

“What are you thinking about?”

Junmyeon’s throat dries rapidly. He shakes his head again. “It’s nothing.”

“Junmyeon,” Chanyeol cups his cheek, bumps their foreheads together. “Don’t make me do it.”

“Do what?” Junmyeon laughs. “Are you threatening me, Yeollie?”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. “Maybe I am.”

“But good boys don’t threaten!” He tickles Chanyeol’s chin, presses another kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “I thought you were a good boy.”

“This has no relation to my good-boyness!”

“It has! You shouldn’t threaten your sir like that, that’s not nice. Good boys are nice.”

Chanyeol huffs. “You’re being mean again. Sirs shouldn’t be mean!”

Junmyeon laughs until it’s not funny anymore. They have a small staring contest, he tries to make Chanyeol stop talking about whatever he was thinking before, and his boyfriend tries to make him talk about it. In the end, it takes Chanyeol’s hand sneaking under Junmyeon’s pajama shirt, caressing his bare stomach with a worried expression on his face for Junmyeon to break.

“Fine,” Junmyeon grumbles. “I was wondering what if you realize you don’t like sharing a partner one day.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s hand moves further up, he strokes Junmyeon’s chest. “Don’t worry about that. I don’t mind sharing a partner as long as they don’t do favourites.”

Junmyeon can only assume from the knowledge he has. He doesn’t want to press on the topic, so he just nods. “That won’t happen.”

“I know, I trust you.” Chanyeol twists his body, reaches the switch with his long arms and turns the lights off. “Good night, Junmyeonnie.”

“Good night, Yeollie.” Junmyeon wiggles a little lower and tucks himself under Chanyeol’s chin.

“I’m curious about your scenes with Minseok.”

Junmyeon hums a little. “We’ll talk about that in the morning.”

***

It isn’t surprising when Minseok tells him it’d be fun to invite Chanyeol for the new scene. Junmyeon doesn’t know what he’ll do, or how the scene will be — only how and when it will start. It’s easier to go with the normal, to Junmyeon. Stay with Minseok until he’s gotten a little comfortable, then tell him he’s ready by addressing him as master and standing up, if he was sitting before.

It’s a little difficult to navigate with Chanyeol, though. They make it clear that Chanyeol will not interfere (he won’t be the person Junmyeon will be serving directly) in the scene in any way, just watch because he wants to, and the scene will continue like usual. Junmyeon wasn’t sure how they can do everything Minseok has planned without making Chanyeol feel like an intruder but if Minseok is confident, Junmyeon doesn’t mind.

“Is it bad that I’m still a little surprised?” Chanyeol puts on his seat belt, grinning at Junmyeon. “I know you like non-sexual scenes more, but it’s still surprising!”

Junmyeon pats Chanyeol’s thigh. “It’s okay. It’s hard to wrap your head around it until you see it.”

“Do you want to know anything about today’s scene?” Chanyeol says before he starts the engine. They start moving to Minseok’s apartment.

Junmyeon checks the backseat for the gym duffle bag; it has the flog along with Junmyeon’s (and Chanyeol’s — just in case they end up spending the night) spare clothes. There’s another bag with both of their laptops, Chanyeol’s paint tubes and brushes, his sketchbook too. The three of them aren’t working this Saturday, so Chanyeol wanted the option of spending more time together.

“I don’t mind not knowing,” Junmyeon says, shrugging when Chanyeol gives him a weird look. “But if you want to tell me something, go ahead.”

Chanyeol shivers a little. “He said he might use the whip today.”

“Oh!” Junmyeon clasps his hands happily. He loves Minseok’s whip, it’s so textured, long, and it feels great to be tickled on his chest by it. The whip was never used as a punishment on him, but he’s seen Minseok punish someone else with it, before they were together. “That’s nice.”

Chanyeol whimpers a little. He doesn’t like the idea of a whip in the first place, poor baby. Junmyeon squeezes Chanyeol’s knee, laughing a little. “It’s fun to see him use the whip, he doesn’t use it as punishment, don’t worry.”

“How can you like a whip,” Chanyeol groans. “If it turns out to be scary, I’m leaving immediately.”

“It’s not,” Junmyeon promises. “You’re free to leave, too. It’ll be okay, Yeollie.”

***

He and Minseok have a whole code system for their scenes. It makes it more interesting, and because it isn’t too complex, it’s easy to remember it too. They went over it once again before the first scene, because both of them had forgotten about a couple of words. It was fun remaking the system and writing it down.

Minseok doesn’t need to tell him to change. He just nods, and Junmyeon takes the cue to go to the bedroom and change into the clothes that Minseok has laid out for him. It’s not slacks and t-shirt like last time, so he assumes there’s going to be something more. It’s an oversized pale purple sweatshirt with a black and red plaid boxers. The boxers are bigger by a size, but it’s elastic and fits him properly around the waist. This outfit is more… casual.

There’s two knocks on the door. Junmyeon immediately moves, stands near the night stand, drops his gaze to the floor. He hears two sets of footsteps, and sees Minseok and Chanyeol’s feet in front of him.

“Take off your sweatshirt,” Minseok says calmly. His feet move to the left, Chanyeol’s to the right. “Down.”

Junmyeon kneels in his place, hands behind his back. He hears the closet being opened, some rummaging, then the closet closes. Minseok chuckles. “Centre, silly boy.”

He feels a little giddy from being called silly. He moves to the bed, looks up but doesn’t meet Chanyeol’s or Minseok’s eyes, and kneels on the bed, hands behind his back. Waiting like that becomes painful a little quickly because of the lack of practice, but Minseok doesn’t make him wait long. He comes in front of him with tardis blue ropes. 

“Just a pentagon harness,” Minseok tells him, and unrolls the ropes holding the bight. Junmyeon nods. “Yeollie, do you know how to tie a pentagram?”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol replies. Junmyeon feels the bed dip in various places, then feels Chanyeol hovering right behind him. “I can learn, though.”

Minseok wraps the rope around his lower chest. “Good. Take the bight, loop the rope through the hole, keep it in the middle, and give it back to him here.”

He taps Junmyeon’s right shoulder. “You need to be able to hook two of your fingers between him and the rope.”

Chanyeol obeys, and Junmyeon feels the rope tighten around his chest, then the rope presses against his right shoulder blade, going vertically and Minseok takes the rope from his right shoulder. Junmyeon immediately puts his hands in front of his shoulders, elbows out, holding steady while Minseok wraps the rope around him into a pentagram harness. He tells Chanyeol what to do when the rope goes behind his back, and Junmyeon forgets to check himself after the second loop around his chest. 

If it weren’t for the slowly increasing ache in his shoulders, Junmyeon is sure he would’ve slipped into subspace already. His mind wanders into nothingness until Minseok moves a little and taps his shoulders. Junmyeon drops his hands to his side. He looks down and realizes the pentagram is almost over. It’s a simple harness, it doesn’t take longer than six minutes even with someone who is learning to tie it properly.

Minseok moves behind him and ties the final knot. Junmyeon feels Chanyeol move a little away from him, and he knows he shouldn’t look but he’s really curious as to what Chanyeol looks like. He glances at Chanyeol. Just a quick glance, enough to know he’s fascinatedly gaping at them, but not quick enough for Minseok to let it slide.

He feels his hair being fisted by Minseok as soon as he’s done. Junmyeon whimpers, the pain in his scalp is stinging, way too sharp and sudden for Junmyeon’s brain and body to understand. Minseok’s lips are so close to his ears.

“Do I have to tell you the rules all over again, hm?” 

He’s not happy at all, Junmyeon thinks he’s definitely going to be punished for this one, but Minseok lets his hair go. “You get only one more chance tonight, boy. If you break a rule again, you’re sitting in the corner for fifteen minutes and beg for my forgiveness.”

Junmyeon bites back a whine. He hates sitting in the corner, even though it isn’t spanking, he hates sitting in the corner just as much. He nods quickly, adds with a quiet voice. “Yes master, I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Minseok’s voice is back to normal. Junmyeon almost sighs in relief. “Go to the kitchen, make two cups of coffee and bring it to the living room.”

He picks up his sweatshirt from the ground, wears it while walking to the kitchen, and takes two mugs from the small row behind the glass. All the coffee supplies are in the same drawer, thankfully, so he doesn’t search for things around.

He makes black coffee for Minseok, adds a little milk and sugar for Chanyeol. He covers both the mugs with coasters and walks into the living. He finds Minseok and Chanyeol playing video games. He takes the opportunity to watch them play — he doesn’t look at the TV, of course, he doesn’t have the privileges yet, but Minseok and Chanyeol are having fun playing whatever it is. There’s a lot of gunshots and a lot of screaming from the game, though.

“Master,” Junmyeon whispers when the noise has reduced. 

“Table,” Minseok says without looking at him. “Down next to me.”

Junmyeon puts the mugs down and sits on his shins, next to Minseok’s leg. He keeps his gaze on the space between Chanyeol and Minseok. He thinks he might fit there without trying. It doesn’t take him long to get lost in his own thoughts when he’s serving. He has those meaningless thoughts which he forgets about the moment another thought comes in; he zones out pretty easily during and after scenes, the only thing which brings him back is any kind of movement by Minseok.

Minseok takes a sip from his steaming cup, and smiles beautifully at him. “You did good.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon beams. He really wants to see if Chanyeol liked his coffee too or not, but he controls himself. 

Minseok’s fingers drop into his hair, petting and massaging him a little. “You got the coasters, too. Well done, sweetie.”

Junmyeon leans his head against Minseok’s hand. Minseok is usually generous with affection, but not always right after he’s broken a rule, so Junmyeon assumes it’s because Chanyeol is around. Or maybe he just wants to praise his sub. _Either way,_ Junmyeon thinks, _this is nice._

***

Minseok and Chanyeol talk after the video, staying on the couch, and Junmyeon gets a lot of petting sitting near Minseok’s leg. After a while, Minseok stops petting and turns to him.

“Get the whip from the closet, you know where it’s kept, right?”

Junmyeon nods. “Below the shoes rack, master.”

“Take it out and wait,” Minseok hums. “Top off.”

The whip is in a brown box just made for it. It’s Minseok’s prized possession. It’s a single tailed brown leather whip and Junmyeon thinks of cracking it in the air. He’s tried cracking it before, but he can’t do it as well and loud as Minseok manages to. He keeps the whip on the bed, takes his sweatshirt off, and walks around the room to let the blood flow back into his legs properly.

Minseok and Chanyeol come in soon enough, and Minseok removes Junmyeon’s harness first thing.

He takes the whip in his hand, cracks it in the air. Junmyeon shivers, more excited than scared of the whip. He notices Chanyeol shivering too, followed by wiggling worryingly.

“I’m not punishing him, Yeollie,” Minseok assures him. “I’ll stroke his chest and back, that’s it. He likes that a lot.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol doesn’t sound convinced.

Junmyeon has an urge to reassure him again, but he stays in his place, almost a meter away from Minseok. The whip is 1.2 meters long, and the handle is 30cm long. He places his hands behind his head, and waits.

“Look at me,” Minseok says.

Junmyeon finally looks Minseok in the eye, although a little taken aback from the order. “Yes, master?”

“Tell me your safewords.”

Ah, it’s for Chanyeol. “Paper to stop, yellow to pause.”

“Good,” Minseok looks at Chanyeol. “You’re free to leave.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I really want to watch.”

Minseok nods and starts. He takes a step back, begins to swing the whip carefully. The end of the whip is nowhere near Junmyeon at first, just next to him until Minseok gets a proper grip of the movement of the tail, then the end starts caressing his chest. The first few moments always feel ticklish, they feel like a loose hand with slightly overgrown fingernails moving across his chest but the lack of actual hand in front of him is what makes it more ticklish than caressing.

He can’t help but giggle, bringing his elbows closer to crouch away from the tail. He hears Minseok click his tongue, which makes him automatically roll his shoulders back, stand properly again.

“Does it feel nice?” Chanyeol asks. Junmyeon looks at his face, finds him leaning forward out of curiosity, his pretty eyes wide. “It doesn’t hurt?”

Junmyeon looks at Minseok first. Minseok nods. “You can.”

“It feels like being tickled with fingers,” Junmyeon says. Chanyeol’s face twists into a confused look. Junmyeon tries again, even though he isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to explain the feeling accurately. He can at least relate the feeling with something Chanyeol knows. “If I were to use just the tip of the flog, and keep the strength at, uh, one or two?

That doesn’t seem to help much, but Chanyeol nods, although he still looks confused. 

“Turn around,” Minseok says. The end of the whip moves away from his body, Junmyeon turns around, drops his hand to his sides. A second later, the caressing is back again. It’s less ticklish on his upper back. Minseok moves the whip all across his back, like he’s drawing horizontal lines. “Yeollie wants me to use it on your nipples, is that okay?”

Junmyeon almost steps away from the whip, eyes wide and his gut twisting uncomfortably at the same time. He takes a deep breath, leaning away from the whip. “No. Yellow. That’s— no.”

Even the light caressing stops immediately after he says ‘yellow’ and he’s being mushed between two bodies. Chanyeol is in front of him, his long arms around his shoulders, and Minseok is behind him, holding his waist. Both of them ask him if he’s okay, but he waits. Once the uncomfortable feeling in him ebbs away after a moment, and he places his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“I’m okay,” Junmyeon smiles at him, presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s throat as a reassurance. “It was just unexpected. I’m fine.”

He pats Minseok’s hands on his waist. Both of them step away from him, and Chanyeol looks so upset, Junmyeon wants to kiss him and tell him it’s okay. He presss another kiss on Chanyeol’s throat instead, repeats the words against the skin.

“Do you want to move on to something else?” Minseok sounds upset too. Junmyeon suppresses his urge to laugh, not because whatever happened is funny, but… he finds their frowning faces adorable. He can understand why both of them are upset, though. He’s never called a safeword so abruptly, not with Minseok at least. Junmyeon would’ve freaked out a little if Chanyeol did too.

He turns around and wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist, presses a kiss on his cheek. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Are you sure?”

Junmyeon nods. Minseok mimics the nod, his deep frown finally changes into a small smile. 

***

Usually, the scene ends with a handjob. Mostly because it’s a thing in Junmyeon’s head — the scenario comes in a full circle like that, but now it’s a little difficult since Chanyeol is here. He feels a little bad that he’ll have to wait outside and entertain himself.

“Come here,” Minseok says. Junmyeon moves without a second thought, he stands up, walks into the hallway where Minseok is waiting for him. He had to put back the dishes Junmyeon washed, and now it’s time for his reward. Minseok holds him firmly in his place, with hands on his hips, grounding him. “Do you want Chanyeollie to give you your reward?”

“No,” Junmyeon pouts. “That— it changes things.”

Minseok grins wide like he’s watching a puppy’s antics. “Do you feel bad that he’s being left out?”

Junmyeon bites his bottom lip, nods.

“You cute little thing,” Minseok muses. “Go give him a kiss and tell him you’ll be back soon. You worry your head too much.”

He doesn’t get a chance to complain about the last sentence. He doesn’t worry his head too much, but when Minseok gently nudges him forward, after whispering that he’ll be in the room, he doesn’t have any options. He quickly straddles Chanyeol’s thighs, cups his cheeks, squeezes them for fun.

“Hi,” Junmyeon grins.

Chanyeol is confused, but he wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist anyway. “Hey. What’s this?”

Junmyeon presses a firm kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Chanyeol grins, steals a kiss. “Tell me.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Junmyeon purposefully pouts, to make sure Chanyeol kisses him again. Minseok didn’t say how many kisses he could receive, only that he gets to give one kiss.

“Reward?”

Junmyeon nods.

“Good,” Chanyeol kisses his neck this time, smiling cutely. “Go get some, Junmyeonnie.”

He flicks Chanyeol’s forehead lightly for fun, and rushes into the room before Chanyeol can whine loudly about him being mean. He probably wouldn’t, since they’re at someone else’s house, but he would if he had the opportunity. He knows Chanyeol and Minseok talked about the scene in more detail, since Chanyeol was curious, and he’s okay with every part of the scene. But it’s sad to think about Chanyeol sitting alone, if it’s for a few minutes.

He can see Minseok’s legs on the ground a few steps away from the bedroom. His first instinct is to run and tackle him onto the bed, and Junmyeon follows it. He closes the door behind him, leaves it unlocked, and sprints towards Minseok, pushes his shoulders, falls next to him.

He does it only because it makes Minseok laugh really loudly every single time. He probably expects it now but the laughter doesn’t get any less loud. He laughs with his whole chest, clutching his stomach as he looks at Junmyeon.

“Hello,” Junmyeon beams, gets up and sits with his legs crossed. “I’m here.”

“Are you?” Minseok easily tackles him down again. They wrestle around without putting any strength unless it’s to pin the other down, it’s more shuffling their positions than wrestling. Not all the tackling-Minseok-on-bed ends with wrestling, but Junmyeon is glad this one does. It takes his mind off a possibly lonely Chanyeol in the living room. 

He lets himself be pinned down by Minseok’s body, and he makes sure Minseok knows he’s letting him win. “I’m just tired, or you wouldn’t win.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Minseok caresses his cheek — it’s more sarcastic than a sweet caress. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Junmyeon huffs, rolls his eyes instead of replying. Minseok giggles and rolls off of him. “Get the lube.”

He doesn’t have to move much. He stretches his arm out, moves onto his side to grab the drawer’s knob and pull it out. His wrist can easily rest on the knob, but his fingers barely touch whatever is inside.

“Faster, Junmyeon,” Minseok tuts. “Or you’re not getting a reward.”

Junmyeon rolls onto his stomach, puts his hand properly into the drawer and takes out the bottle of lube. He rolls onto his back, gives the bottle to Minseok with a ‘tada~’ and grins at him. Minseok leans down and presses a kiss on his forehead. 

Junmyeon giggles. It’s easy for him to separate scenes with actual people. He can kiss someone during a scene and still not have feelings for them, but that isn’t true for Minseok and Chanyeol. To them, kissing is a lot more intimate than sex. Instead, Junmyeon can’t get into it — can’t fully enjoy whatever is happening with his cock if he doesn’t have a bond with whoever is touching him, or whoever _he_ is touching. So if it weren’t Minseok, his reward probably would’ve been chocolate. He loves eating chocolate after a scene.

It’s still part of the scene in Junmyeon’s head when Minseok’s lubed fingers reach down his boxers, easily pressing his cold fingers against his cock. Junmyeon can’t help but twist himself towards Minseok and cling onto his shoulders, whimpering and thanking him. Junmyeon pulls the sweatshirt up till his chest when he feels his orgasm building.

“What a sweetheart,” Minseok says, and reaches lower, down to his balls as a reward. “Let’s take that off.”

Junmyeon needs a beat after Minseok’s hand stops. He pulls himself up on his arms, bends forward to avoid falling back, and removes the sweatshirt, tosses it to the end of the bed. He looks at Minseok. “Boxers?”

“Only if you want to.” He shrugs. 

Junmyeon decides to let the boxers stay, he falls back onto the bed, bouncing there just a little, and curls against Minseok’s chest again. He ends up thinking about today’s scene from the beginning, making his orgasm build faster, and when he orgasms, even Minseok is surprised by it.

Minseok doesn’t say anything, doesn’t tease him even a little. He pecks Junmyeon’s cheek, tells him he did good, and magically brings a wet wipe to clean him off.

Junmyeon lays boneless on the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open. Minseok sits up next to him, pats his stomach, and covers him with the blanket. There’s an amused smile on his lips. “Take a nap, I’ll be with Chanyeol.”

***

When he wakes up from his nap, he puts on the sweatshirt, and goes straight to the kitchen because his throat is unbelievably dry. He finds Minseok and Chanyeol there, talking with dinner on the table. They’re eating three different types of sushi and mushroom soup.

“Oh, you’re up,” Minseok holds out his glass of water. “Here.”

Junmyeon takes it and drinks it slowly. He almost kneels next to Minseok again, but Chanyeol pulls out the chair. He sits, rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes.

“Feeling okay?” Minseok asks.

Junmyeon nods. “I think I need a shower.”

“You do,” Minseok nods. “You don’t have to hurry, though.”

Junmyeon feels Chanyeol’s legs tangling with his under the table. He looks at Chanyeol, who points at his plate. “Hungry yet?”

“No but,” Junmyeon keeps his elbows on the table and leans forward, opens his mouth wide.

Chanyeol feeds him a piece of sushi, then covers his plate with his arms. “That’s all you’re getting out of me.”

Junmyeon huffs. “You need to stop accusing me of being mean when you’re like this.”

He feels a hand on his thigh. He looks at Minseok, who is smiling, and pouts instead of saying anything. Minseok’s hand is warm on his thigh, it’s resting on a decent place, closer to his knee, but Junmyeon’s heart goes crazy for a split second.

“Take a bath, I’ll reheat the soup for you,” He looks at the food on the table. “And probably make some more.”

“I can make something,” Chanyeol says. “You’ve done so much already.”

Junmyeon stands up before both of them can begin their polite argument. “I’ll shower and be right back.”

***

Minseok spoils him when he’s out of the shower. He gets random hugs from both of them until he wears his spare set of clothes, then gets pulled into the living room. They have a movie set up, with a steaming bowl of mushroom soup, fried chicken from a local restaurant, and both of them cuddle up against him. He couldn’t be happier.

Chanyeol is on his left, his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder while Minseok is holding Junmyeon’s waist, his cheek on Junmyeon’s other shoulder. And both of them are so talkative during the movie, Junmyeon has to hush them every ten minutes. They have way too much to say about a movie.

“Stop talking,” Junmyeon whines, headbutts Chanyeol a little harder than he intends to. “Both of you, I can’t hear the actors!”

Chanyeol pauses the movie. “You didn’t have to headbutt me like that!”

“Yeah, poor Chanyeollie!” Minseok chimes in. “What if his head becomes swollen?”

“Yeah! What if!” Chanyeol flicks Junmyeon’s forehead, hard. “Revenge.”

Junmyeon turns to Minseok to whine, but only gets flicked on his forehead again. He scoffs in disbelief. “Hyung!”

“Yes, Junmyeonnie?” Minseok bats his eyelashes like he’s innocent.

He huffs, resumes the movie instead of whining more, and sulks with a fried chicken in his hand. He feels a little better when Minseok holds him a little tighter, and Chanyeol presses a kiss on his shoulder. They stay quiet for a while, but all of their phones chime at the same time, and they have to stop the movie all over again. 

Junmyeon checks his phone. It’s an invite from Mateo to celebrate the second year of the opening of his club. The invite says it’s just a small celebration with the patrons, and each patron is allowed one person with them, there won’t be any alcohol, but the dinner will be served. Mateo and his wife will also be cutting a cake. It’s three weeks away and on a Sunday, too.

“I’ll have to check my schedule next week,” Chanyeol says. “It was an invite from Mateo, right?”

They nod in response.

“I don’t know if I will.” Minseok says, and resumes the movie.

 _Fuck, it’s a great time to ask him out,_ Junmyeon thinks. His heart pounds against his chest yet again, and the thought takes away all and any interest he has in the movie. He thinks of all the different ways he can ask Minseok out. It can be a date. It’ll be a _fun_ date, too. 

That’s all he can think of until the movie ends, he somehow finishes the food before the movie ends, and all while they set up the bed in Minseok’s guest bedroom. Junmyeon is on auto-pilot as either of them talk to him, his replies half-hearted, he doesn’t pay attention to either of them until Chanyeol asks Junmyeon something about the flog and he snaps out of it.

“Huh?”

Chanyeol frowns. “I asked you if I should bring the flog.”

“Oh, I don’t think he should do it tonight,” Minseok enters with two pillows against his chest. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“I’m not tired,” Junmyeon takes the pillows from Minseok and sets them against the headboard. “I can do it.”

“It’s not about that,” Minseok smoothes the end of the big blanket and sits on the edge of the bed. “You’re prone to zoning out a lot, even if it wasn’t an intense scene.”

Well… that’s true. He’s zoned out a lot in the past hour. He flops on the bed, face down, and groans.

“Minseok-hyung…” Chanyeol sounds hopeful. Junmyeon doesn’t hear anything from Minseok, but he hears Chanyeol move around. He assumes Minseok agreed to flog him tonight.

He sits up, leans his back against the headboard. It’s a familiar sight to see Chanyeol removing his shirt, Minseok holding a flog, but both of them together feel surreal. He can’t take his eyes off as Chanyeol leans his forearms against a small stool Minseok has, relaxing himself carefully. Minseok doesn’t give him a signal like Junmyeon does, but uses his words instead.

“Are you ready, Yeollie?”

Chanyeol nods. Minseok whips the flog. Junmyeon can’t gauge the number it might be for Chanyeol, so he takes a random guess: three. Minseok is pretty accurate with his hits.

Four fingers. Minseok hums. He whips it again, the noise that comes from the strike is still a little loud, but Chanyeol holds up three fingers. Minseok is quick to set a pace, his hand moving swiftly, some strikes seem to surprise Chanyeol, but he doesn’t use any safewords. Thirty hits end in twenty minutes, and Junmyeon and Minseok put him to bed.

A flogging session before going to bed helps him sleep better, but it’s rare to see Chanyeol actually fall asleep as soon he’s tucked in bed. It could’ve been watching the scene, or it could be just the fact that he’s not in a place where he’d kickback and do anything he wants, which usually makes him control his energy too much. That, in turn, tires him out so quickly.

Junmyeon stops thinking of all the reasons why and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead, whispers, “Good night.”

He gets incoherent mumbling in response. He laughs softly, and gets out of the bed quickly to give Minseok a nice hug. He rests his cheek on Minseok’s shoulder, squeezes him in his arms, and lets go. “Thank you for today.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Minseok grins, he holds Junmyeon’s hand and laces their fingers together. “We can do it more often.”

“We should.” Junmyeon says. “Or at least have sleepovers like this.”

Minseok chuckles softly, nods in response. He squeezes Junmyeon’s hand before he leaves the room, humming to himself. Junmyeon is sure he catches a ‘good night’ from Minseok, but it’s too late to wish him back. He slides under the blankets, snuggles closer to his boyfriend, one hand on Chanyeol’s waist, one leg thrown on his thighs.

***

Junmyeon wakes up when he realizes it’s a dream. He dreamt about being thirsty, walking around in Minseok’s house and not a single drop of water which falls on his lips and throat feel cool, they don’t quench his thirst. 

He wakes up after what feels like an eternity of suffering in the dream, his throat feeling like he swallowed a fistful of ash. Chanyeol has flipped onto his stomach, one leg hooked around Junmyeon’s, his hands under his pillow. He looks adorable. Junmyeon shakes his leg a little to free it from the graspand gets off the bed when he realizes they don’t have a jar nor glass to drink water from.

They haven’t closed the room’s door, Chanyeol thought it’d be rude to close the door, like the person who actually lives here isn’t welcome. Junmyeon notices sharp lights in the distance, from either the bathroom or the kitchen. He squints, trying to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights coming through the darkness, and as he moves closer to the kitchen, he realizes it’s the living room and not the kitchen.

Peeking only his head in the living room, he finds Minseok sitting on the couch, with a pillow in his lap, the laptop sitting on top of it. He seems to be watching something on it. Junmyeon notices a bottle of water on the coffee table, three-fourth full.

“Hey,” Junmyeon walks into the living room. Minseok jumps a little, startled, and looks at him. “Why’re you awake?”

Minseok pauses whatever he’s watching, puts the pillow aside, keeps the laptop on the coffee table. Junmyeon takes the bottle of water and gulps all of it. 

“It hasn’t been long since you went to bed,” Minseok says.

Junmyeon glances at the clock. His eyes have finally adjusted to the lights, but his eyes are heavy from broken sleep. It’s almost 12:20 AM, which makes sense. They went to bed at only 11:30, but Minseok is not a night owl. He sits next to him, keeps the empty bottle back on the table. “Yeah, but it’s not like you to stay up late, hyung.”

“I know,” Minseok sighs. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“About?”

Junmyeon notices the undercurrent of anxiousness and worry in Minseok’s words. “You.”

He crosses his legs on the couch, turns himself towards Minseok so he doesn’t feel like the conversation is unwelcome. “What about me, hyung?”

The frustration in Minseok’s sigh, in his eyes when he glances at him, is so obvious. Junmyeon doesn’t know what to expect of this, what to think of whatever Minseok is about to say to him. It could go both ways. Minseok knows — kind of, he has all the pieces to put it together — that he’s dating Chanyeol, but he also knows that Junmyeon is polyromantic.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, waits patiently for Minseok to speak. He hasn’t played any cards like Chanyeol (or heck, even Minseok) would’ve, because of a simple fact that he can’t play things like that. If he likes a person, which takes a lot of time, all he wants to do is take care of them, hold them in his arms, be held by them. It’s ended in heartbreak once, and Junmyeon has been way too careful ever since.

“You… you’re with Chanyeol,” Minseok says. “And I don’t know how I feel about it.”

His first instinct to ask him why _should_ he feel anything about it. It’s not his relationship. Junmyeon bites his inner cheek a little. Minseok usually makes a good point, and he thinks over it before he tells anyone about things which bother him.

“I shouldn’t feel anything about it, I know, but it’s hard not to.” He brings his knees closer to his chest, rests his cheek on them, and finally looks Junmyeon in the eye. “I really like you.”

Junmyeon wants to say _I like you too_ so bad, but Minseok will shut up entirely if he stops him now so he only moves closer, leans his head closer to Minseok’s and waits more. 

“I really didn’t like it when I realized you’re with Chanyeol, like actually dating him,” Minseok’s voice is a whisper now that Junmyeon is so close to him. “And I didn’t want to like him but he’s so nice, he’s like a puppy. He’s nice to you.”

He can’t help but smile. Chanyeol is like a puppy, not just when he’s feeling submissive (except when he gets competitive, though). He likes Chanyeol so much, just as much as he likes Minseok, and thinking of their little banter when they met the second time at El Diablo makes his heart warm.

“That means you won’t break up with him, so how do I deal with these feelings?”

Junmyeon stares at him for a while, trying to see if he’s finished talking or not, then he starts speaking. His heartbeat is in his ears, he feels like he’ll puke the moment he opens his mouth. “I won’t break up with him, hyung. But I like you too.”

Minseok buries his face into his knees. “How is that supposed to work?”

It’s a poorly put question, but Junmyeon understands that framing it in any other way would make it sound too cruel. He drops his head on Minseok’s shoulder, fits both his hands in the gap between his crossed legs.

It’s also difficult to put his answer into words without making them sound like Minseok is second on the list, not a priority, like if Junmyeon were forced to choose between them, he’d easily choose Chanyeol and not him. He takes a deep breath. “I really like you, and I promise it can work.”

“Do you like me enough to date me, hyung?” Talking about this would be easier if Chanyeol were around, because he puts things in words which are precise, doesn’t make it sound confusing. But Junmyeon knows he can’t — and shouldn’t — rely on Chanyeol right now.

Minseok moves and Junmyeon removes his head from Minseok’s shoulder. They sit next to each other, knees touching, and Junmyeon is still sitting at an angle. They stare at each other for a good minute, rarely blinking.

“I have questions,” Minseok says. He’s visibly less nervous about this now.

Junmyeon can’t help but grin. “Go ahead.”

“What about Chanyeol?”

“He’ll still be my boyfriend,” Junmyeon says. “You’ll also be my boyfriend, if you say yes.”

“Oh,” He seems to be taken aback. “Does that mean you’ve talked about this?”

“Not this,” Junmyeon gestures vaguely with his hand. “I’ve told him I might like someone else too, even when we’re together, and that we’ll communicate like adults if anything happens.”

Minseok nods. “He knows, too, then? And doesn’t have a problem with it?”

“If he does, we’re going to talk about it, and whatever happens with him—” Junmyeon yawns softly. “Sorry. Whatever happens with him won’t affect us. Unless you both date each other.”

“He’s cute, but I don’t like him.”

It makes both of them laugh for some reason. They fall silent the moment they hear footsteps, and Chanyeol walks in, rubbing his eye with a fist. “Why are you both awake? And what are you laughing so loudly about?”

“That Minseok-hyung thinks you’re cute,” Junmyeon takes Chanyeol’s hand as he walks closer, drops on the couch next to him, and nuzzles his nose into Junmyeon’s back. “But he wouldn’t date you.”

Chanyeol tilts his head to look at both of them, a frown on his lips. “That’s mean. I’m a great boyfriend.”

Junmyeon and Minseok giggle behind their hands. Chanyeol’s sleepy frown is adorable, but he likes to think it’s threatening for some reason. Junmyeon has given up on trying to burst his bubble. 

“Everything a little less than great is mean to you,” Junmyeon strokes Chanyeol’s thigh. “You should go back to bed.”

Chanyeol puts his forehead against Junmyeon’s back. “Mhm, only if you’ve got it under control.”

“I have it under control,” Junmyeon pats Chanyeol’s thigh. “Off to bed, you’re so tired.”

It causes Chanyeol to whine sleepily. “Why are you telling me that I’m tired?”

“Aren’t you tired?” Junmyeon moves closer to Minseok, their thighs are pressed firmly against each other now, and Junmyeon twists himself a little to pull Chanyeol’s head onto his lap. Chanyeol’s eyes closed immediately. “Do you want to stay here?”

Chanyeol nods.

He can finally return all his attention to Minseok. “Anything else, hyung?”

There’s the obvious question which Minseok hasn’t asked yet. All the partners who knew he was in a poly relationship before, all his friends, and even some of his online friends have asked him that. Chanyeol asked him that too. He’s used to the question by now.

“I like both of you,” Junmyeon says even before Minseok opens his mouth. “I don’t like Chanyeol less or more because I’ve been dating him for a while, I don’t like you less or more either.”

Minseok looks amused by the abrupt confession, but he grins wide. “Okay, thanks for telling me that. But I was going to ask you why didn’t you, um, tell me that you might like someone else when we were together?”

“Oh,” Junmyeon leans against the couch. That’s not a question he expected. “Since the break up before you went bad, I told myself I won’t date more than one person for a while.”

Minseok hums. “I understand. You answered my last question, so I guess I’m done now.”

“I have a question,” Chanyeol chimes in. “Why don’t you like me more? I deserve better.”

“You’re sleep-deprived,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, pushes Chanyeol’s head gently off his lap. “Go to bed, Chanyeollie.”

But Chanyeol puts his head back in his lap, doesn’t budge from there, and closes his eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest. Junmyeon gives up on trying, he combs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. Then looks at Minseok. “So…”

“So?” Minseok’s eyes widen at the way Junmyeon trails off.

“Do you like me enough to date me?” Junmyeon is nervous all over again. Stroking Chanyeol’s hair is helping him feel better, distracted from the nervous feeling in his gut in favour of the soft hair between his fingers.

Minseok’s wide grin feels like a wave of relief. “Yeah.”

“Oh, thank god,” Junmyeon sinks further into the couch. “I was so nervous for a second.”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Hyung, your taste in men is terrible.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon tugs at Chanyeol’s hair with a pout. “You’re dating me too.”

“I don’t think it’s terrible, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok chuckles. “Questionable, at the best. Yours is too.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon’s pout turns into sulking. He half-heartedly glares at Minseok. “I knew both of you would gang up on me. I’ve made a mistake.”

Minseok grabs at his t-shirt, moves a little closer while tugging Junmyeon with the t-shirt. “I think I can change your mind.”

Junmyeon knows this trick so well, he lets go of Chanyeol’s hair, places his hands on Minseok’s neck and shoulder. He can’t stop smiling even after he closes his eyes, his smile doesn’t disappear until Minseok’s lips touch his.

He feels like he’s been aching for Minseok to kiss him. Kissing Minseok is familiar, just like kissing Chanyeol is, but Minseok tilts his head, fits their lips in ways that has Junmyeon’s knees buckling. Minseok’s lips have a particular taste but Junmyeon can’t put his finger on it. He moves his hands to cup Minseok’s cheeks, forefingers caressing the place behind his ears.

Minseok pulls away, a cute smile on his face. “Did that change your mind?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon whispers, he can’t seem to stop smiling. He moves his other hand into Chanyeol’s hair, then shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind if you tried to convince me a little more.”

“Don’t be greedy.” Chanyeol sighs.

“I’ll be as greedy as I want to be,” Junmyeon glances at him, tugs at his hair again, but that doesn’t do anything but make Chanyeol happy. He brings Minseok closer with the hand on his neck, and presses a kiss on his lips. It feels _great_ to finally kiss him on the lips. “I would like a lot more kisses, hyung.”

“We should sleep,” Minseok says, but he’s leaning in to kiss him again. “It’s almost 2 in the morning.”

Junmyeon pulls away just to whisper ‘okay’ and kiss him again. His one hand is still in Chanyeol’s hair, but unmoving.

***

Waking up in the morning feels like he has a whole new life. Junmyeon decides to let Chanyeol sleep a little longer than him, gets off the bed to brush his teeth and wash his face. He smells the coffee even in the bathroom as he brushes his teeth; he finishes quickly, splashes his face with water and goes to the kitchen while patting his face with a towel.

Minseok, as expected, is standing near the coffee machine, it’s red button glowing. His eyes snap open when he hears Junmyeon walk in, yawns loudly and stretches his arms forward.

“Good morning,” He keeps the towel around his neck, walks into Minseok’s arms with a giggle. “How did you sleep?”

“Morning,” Minseok yawns again, wraps his arms around Junmyeon. “I slept okay. You seem to have slept nice.”

“I did, other humans make very nice pillows.”

It makes Minseok smile sleepily. “No wonder Chanyeol’s still sleeping, you just exploit him.”

“He’s the cuddly one,” Junmyeon pouts. He snuggles further against Minseok’s body, presses a kiss on his cheek. “I don’t exploit him unless he wants me to.”

“Kinky,” Minseok chuckles. “Does Chanyeol like coffee in the morning? I haven’t stocked up on tea this week.”

“He drinks once in a while, it’s not mandatory,” Junmyeon steps away and shrugs. “He won’t wake up for a while, so don’t worry your head about it.”

Minseok hums absently, leaning forward. He probably didn’t listen to whatever Junmyeon had to say, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He presses a kiss on Minseok’s lips, moves his hands to Minseok’s waist. He likes physical affection a lot, especially when it’s one of his boyfriends. He likes holding them close to his body, pressing kisses on their cheeks, or necks, or lips, or foreheads. He likes holding their hands, fingers entwined.

“Wake Chanyeollie up,” Minseok says, pulling away, turning his back to Junmyeon to check on the coffee machine. He switches it off, gestures to the lowest drawer, where he keeps the mugs. “Get the mugs for me?”

He takes out three mugs, places it next to the coffee machine and pats Minseok’s butt. “I’ll be back.”

Chanyeol is awake when he enters the room. He’s looking at his phone, still laying on the bed with the blanket over him. Junmyeon sits in the small space between the end of the bed and Chanyeol’s body. “Minseok-hyung made coffee.”

“Hm,” Chanyeol puts his phone aside, frowns. “I overslept.”

“You don’t have any work today,” Junmyeon sneaks his hand under the blanket, pats Chanyeol’s bare tummy. “Toothpaste is in hyung’s bathroom.”

He nods. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Junmyeon haphazardly smacks his lips against Chanyeol’s forehead, skips back to the kitchen. He takes two mugs in his hands, they go to the balcony, Junmyeon keeps the mugs on the small table set up and brings a stool there. Three of them will fit, if they won’t move around much.

“Are you going to Mateo’s thing, hyung?” Junmyeon settles on the stool, leans his back against the railing.

Minseok shrugs. “It’s too early to tell, I usually have only one Saturday off in a month, and it’s usually the last Saturday.”

The coffee is bitter even with two spoons of sugar in it. He takes a big sip before pouting. “Can you request a leave or something? It’d be fun if you can come too.”

“I know a handful of people who’ll be there, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok says. “Even if I come, it’ll be awkward standing by myself.”

“You don’t have to,” Junmyeon moves his stool a little closer to Minseok, holding Minseok’s hand with both of his. “I know a lot of them, I’ll introduce them to you. There are a lot of people you’ll like, I promise.”

“I can’t confirm it even if I request a leave,” Minseok smiles against the rim of his mug, takes a sip before he withdraws his hand from Junmyeon’s and caresses his cheek. “Why are you so insistent about it?”

Junmyeon pouts. “It’ll be a nice date.” 

“Yeah, I’ll try my best.” Minseok promises. “But are you seriously going to wait three weeks to take me out on a date?”

***

The art exhibition at Chanyeol’s gallery opens on a Wednesday, since it fits the theme of ‘half way’, and Junmyeon takes Minseok out on a date there first. The exhibitions are always interesting, some paintings have elaborate meanings, while others have a single, bold-lettered word under the meaning section. Minseok isn’t a big art fan, but when he said he’s never been to such an exhibition before, Junmyeon drags him even before the gallery opens for public, using his boyfriend privileges.

After making sure Minseok knew it was a proper date, Junmyeon takes him to eat some spicy street food. He manages to drag Minseok to the apartment to makeout a little, but it ends soon because they’re adults with jobs to show up to.

So technically, this will be their second date. (Junmyeon feels bad that he gave up on keeping a track of his dates with Chanyeol, but it was getting difficult when they didn’t have time for an obvious date. He knows it will probably happen with Minseok, too.)

Junmyeon wears a blood red dress shirt, black leather pants, and styles his hair up. He’s worn this shirt only on special date occasions. It makes it stand out, makes him feel like he’s part of the royal family, and his dates will definitely like it.

Chanyeol gasps in delight when he sees Junmyeon, pulls him closer and presses him against the couch, kisses him with a hand on his nape. “You look gorgeous.”

“I know,” Junmyeon grins, feeling smug than shy about the attention. Chanyeol looks great in the suit too, it’s supposed to be a three-piece suit, but just the vest makes tones down the overall business look of it. “I thought I’d wear some jewelry too.”

“You _should_ — oh,” Chanyeol pouts. “We don’t have any other than two rings.”

He nods. “But I probably won’t wear it, even if we buy some now.”

They waste a couple of minutes making out against the couch, Junmyeon holds Chanyeol’s hands just in case, he doesn’t want the shirt to be ruined even before he can show his other date. Chanyeol slips his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder as they finally switch off the lights, grab the keys, and wait outside for a taxi.

After using the car for so long, Junmyeon almost forgot the pros of taking a taxi to any place. He presses himself against Chanyeol until they reach Minseok’s house, plays with his large hands, then presses his back against Chanyeol’s chest when he starts showing him videos of full body harnesses.

He basks in all the affection he gets. When Minseok joins in the taxi, he doesn’t get kisses right away, sadly, but the way Minseok raises his eyebrow, checks him head to toe is enough till they read the club. He’s wearing a white turtleneck with black blazer, hair styled up, and black jeans. 

“You look amazing,” Minseok whispers, in his ear, pecking his cheek. Junmyeon beams, proud. Minseok holds Chanyeol’s hand, squeezes it gently. “Hi, Yeollie.”

He holds both his boyfriends’ hands while they talk about Chanyeol’s work, then Minseok’s work, then their majors. Junmyeon is happy listening to them talk, he kisses their chin to watch them get a little flustered, caught off guard with the kiss, and giggles as they try to go back to the conversation.

Once they get out of the taxi Junmyeon pays for it and turns to them with a wide grin. “Both of you look so handsome.”

“Yeah? How will you keep your hands off us?” Minseok chuckles, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the club.

“I don’t know, actually,” Junmyeon wraps his free arm around Chanyeol’s waist. “I’ll have to learn to grow a couple more arms. Or do the mitosis thing cells do.”

Minseok and Chanyeol laugh at him. Junmyeon thinks he’ll just let them know he’s serious later, because they don’t know the struggle of having two handsome boyfriends and not enough arms to hold them.

**Author's Note:**

> ( _constructive_ criticism is welcome <3)


End file.
